


Hi, My name is Markiplier

by salem_the_sail_boat



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: 8 million subscribers, Crying, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, M/M, congratulations Mark on 8 million subs, written in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees the behind the scenes of Mark reacting to the 8 million subscriber video Made for him, and it Kinda breaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, My name is Markiplier

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i needed to make this. This will be poorly written. I got this idea from Mark's 8 million sub video and him reacting to it. I admit. I cried like a baby, but hey.  
> Enjoy!

**Hi, my name is Markiplier.**

Jack had moved in with Mark, his boyfriend, a while ago. Everybody knew this, and there were more fanfictions that you could imagine. Both of them still continued their own channels on YouTube, and were both proud of each other.

One morning, Jack was cuddled with Mark on their bed, peacefully sleeping, all the sudden, Mark had been bombarded with messages and calls, his notifications disturbing them out of their sleep.

"Mark, What da Fock...." "sorry, sorry. Whats going on--"

'Congrats on 8mil' 'we love you mark' 'you made it'

Ho.

Ly.

Fuck.

Mark practically flew out of the bed and shouted his head off, screaming around the house like an idiot.

Of course Jack was not anything, except pissed. Soon, the screaming had stopped and Jack had went to sleep.

Just to wake up 30 minutes later, because he couldn't sleep.

He had wandered down the hallway, to find that Mark was in his recording studio. Jack was about to interrupt what he was doing, but Mark let out a choked sob.

Jack was about to reach out to him, but

He saw the video he was watching

Mark had made it to eight million subscribers on youtube, and there was a fanmade video.

He could see why mark was crying. It made Jack cry too.

It made his heart break in to pieces to see Mark cry like that

Don't get Jack wrong, he didn't really like fanmade videos made for him because he probably wouldn't finish it because he would be crying like a baby

"....and i will see you, in the next video. Bye-bye!" And that's when mark shut off his camera, only to be attacked by Jack, who hugged him and kissed him. 

"Congratulations Markimoo" Jack said, as Mark pulled jack onto his lap.

"Sorry you had to see that, i mean me crying." Mark sniffled, which made jack into jelly.

"Y'know, i would never like to see you cry. Ever. But if its crying out of joy, its okay. Your fans make you that happy. To make you keep recording. To find it fun and not a chore to do everyday. I love to see you happy, and since we both love YouTube that make me happier. But what makes me even happier is you. What makes you, just, you. I love you mark....a-and happy 8mil".

Jack was now crying, and mark was following up too. Thay cried in each others arms for the morning

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi, my name is Markiplier, and im here with--" "Jacksepticeye here, woo woooooo!!!" "Yes of course, my lovely irish boyfriend. Today, well, thank you for the 8 million subscribers. I really don't know why we are here, but Jack requested that we make a video on my channel. So, jack"

"Yes, interesting. This is chanel 2 action news. Thank you for the information Mark" Jack had said smoothly while joking

"But yes. We are here for something Mark. I wanted to talk to you about something" jack said in a straight tone. He could barely keep himself from bursting into panic while Mark looked at jack questioningly.

"Mark Fischbach" Mark gulped when Jack pulled a box from his hoodie pocket and presented it to Mark. He took it and opened it, expecting a glitter bomb or something, but no.

It was a ring that had M & J standing out. The M and half of the & being ruby and the other half being peridot (red and green. Kind christmas-y but oh well.)

"Will you marry me? I'll love no one else but you. You're always there for me and i want to be there for you"

Mark exhaled a breath he didn't know he held.

"YES YOU IDIOT!!!" Mark had sobbed into Jack's chest while Jack cried too.

 

 

Jack had posted the video later on. There was little to no editing.

'Congratulations!!!' 'We knew it all along' 'you're on your way to 8 million subs jack'

Today was the happiest day of their lives


End file.
